Parent Teacher Conference
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Sirius and Remus have raised Harry since he was little. When Harry starts Hogwarts, Snape calls a conference to discuss his abominable behaviour. Response to ObsidianEmbrace's challenge. Dedicated to Laura Hisel, AYC's 1000th reviewer!


Author's note: This one-shot is dedicated to Laura Hisel who was one of my other fic's ('Are You Cross?') 1000th reviewer! I really hope she likes it, and I hope everyone else does too! It answers Obsidian Embrace's 'Keeper of the Snitch' challenge over on Potions and Snitches (great site for HP-SS guardian fics! And full of very friendly people!).

Please read, review and most of all, enjoy.

Parent-Teacher Conference. 

Remus winced as a bang echoed in his ears. He really ought to put charms on every single thing in the kitchen so that they would bounce when Sirius dropped them, or maybe he should just put a sticking charm on them all which only activated when _Sirius_ tried to pick them up. Really, with a house containing a very energetic pre-teen, the source of most breakages really was surprising. You could really tell that Sirius was related to Tonks.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded as a swear word floated in from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up, Remus, Harry isn't even here." Sirius snapped.

Remus laughed as he came into the kitchen in time to see Sirius cradling his hand against his chest.

"Lesson number one; ovens are _hot_." Remus informed him, before ducking as an oven glove came flying his way.

"Lesson number two; oven gloves are what you wear to _stop_ your hands from getting burnt, not for throwing at people." Remus chuckled at the infuriated glare Sirius sent his way.

"I don't see you cooking dinner, you ungrateful-"

"Man?" Remus interrupted before Sirius could spit out his next bit of blasphemy.

Sirius snorted. "I don't think I'm going to make _you_ any dinner."

Remus smiled. "I'll go and find something edible then."

Sirius immediately took the bait. "_Everything_ I cook is edible!" He seemed actually insulted.

"Of course it is." Remus agreed in a tone one might use on a five year old who was suggesting something ludicrous. In truth, Sirius was a very good cook but it was fun to tease him to the contrary as he was such easy bait.

Sirius's mouth dropped open. "I'm a better cook than you are!"

Remus frowned, standing up quickly and gazing at something out of the window.

Sirius spun around, his hand flying to his wand on instinct. He scoured the garden for anything which looked threatening enough to cause such a reaction from Remus but the garden looked the same as it usually did; the old withered tree in the corner (carefully decorated with a Gryffindor banner courtesy of Harry right before he left for Hogwarts), three low Quidditch rings in pride of place in the centre of the lawn, a well worn swing (Harry's favourite when he was younger) and a muggle football net for when Harry's muggle friends from Primary school came around. Then there was just Remus's boring old flowerbeds boarding the perimeter. Nothing looked out of place to Sirius at all.

"What?" Sirius demanded.

Remus was silent but he raised a hand to point at the skyline. Sirius could just make out a bird in the distance.

"It's an owl, Moony." Sirius moaned. "You just wanted to distract me from…from…what were we talking about?"

"It's a Hogwarts owl." Remus murmured, as if talking loudly would in anyway prevent whatever Remus seemed to be so wary of.

Sirius looked up at the skyline again and now it had come closer he could easily recognise it as one from the Wizarding school. "I wonder why Harry isn't using Hedwig, it doesn't really _matter_ though, Moony. I don't know why you're over reacting so much."

"It's not from Harry, he wrote this morning." Remus replied, his eyes never leaving the bird which was gradually getting closer.

"Maybe he wrote again." Sirius refused to be drawn into whatever Remus was trying to say.

There was silence for a second and then;

"It must be from a teacher."

"Remus! _So what_ if it is! Harry should be allowed some fun. You can't pretend like you never had any letters home!"

"Harry _is not _like we were. He never gets into any trouble. Maybe he's been hurt or…or…something." Remus opened the window, as if to coax the bird into flying faster.

Cottoning onto Remus's thought train and finally understanding why the man was worried, Sirius came over to the window too.

"Dumbledore would have flooed or something if it was serious." Sirius sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Remus.

Both held their breath as the bird plopped onto their kitchen counter and stared up at them, ruffling it's feathers indignantly when neither made a move to relieve it of it's letter.

"You should open it." Remus remarked.

"Why me!? You saw it first!" Sirius protested, backing off from the bird as if it might explode at any minute.

Remus sighed as he reached out and, after being pecked rather hard, untied the letter. Both he and Sirius watched the bird fly off, neither making any move to open the letter which was clutched in Remus's hand.

"I should probably open it now so we have time to send a reply before it gets dark." Remus said, but still didn't make a move to open it.

"I'll do it if you want." Sirius muttered reluctantly.

Remus turned and looked at Sirius who was awkwardly holding his hand out for the letter already looking like he regretted saying anything.

"I'll do it." Remus's voice was low.

He ripped the envelope open, both men silent as Remus read through the letter. Sirius saw Remus's shoulders untense and he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Harry's fine." Remus assured him, relief shining through his voice.

Sirius smiled, jumping up from a chair he had sub-consciously sank into, and began to bustle around preparing lunch again.

"It seems he is more like us than we thought though." Even though Sirius wasn't facing his friend he could _hear_ the frown on Remus's face as he said those words.

Sirius chuckled. "What's he got up to?"

"I don't know. We have to go to a meeting tomorrow."

Sirius nearly dropped the plate he was holding (which would only make the 100th breakage). "A _meeting_!? What has he _done_?"

"I'm not sure." Remus turned the parchment over as if hoping to see more on the back. "Here." He handed it over to Sirius who snatched it off him as though the vagueness was all his fault.

His glare intensified as he read.

_Dear Mr Lupin and Mr Black, _

_Due to certain concerns arisen over the behaviour of Harry James Potter, we have deemed it appropriate for a meeting discussing possible issues. The meeting will take place on Thursday 5__th__ November at six thirty, both of you are required to be present. You shall be speaking to Professor Severus Snape, with whom Mr. Potter has caused difficulties. The meeting shall therefore take place in Hogwarts dungeons. _

_Punctuality would be appreciated. _

_Regards, _

_Hogwarts Automated Authoritarian. _

"This is just Snivellus taking it out on Harry!" Sirius crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor.

"He must have some basis!" Remus argued. "Don't you go around praising Harry, he needs to be brought up properly!"

"Are you criticising the way I've brought him up?" Sirius looked furious.

"_We_ have brought him up, not just you! And no I'm not, I'm just saying don't you go charging in there and encouraging Harry in the wrong sorts of behaviour. You had better not take his side tomorrow."

"You mean, we're _going_?!"

"Of course we're going!" Remus seemed shocked just at the _prospect _of not attending.

"It's just going to be Snivellus having a rant! It's all because he looks like James!"

"There must be some foundation to this, Sirius, else we wouldn't have to go in for a meeting. Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it!"

"It's an automated letter, every letter is automated! The letters they send to new students are automated! Dumbledore probably doesn't even _know_ about it!"

"Severus will have better things to do then call meetings if he didn't think there really was an issue!"

"Ohhh, _Severus_ now, is it?"

"Why won't you just let go of this stupid grudge! You'd better not carry on like this in front of Harry!"

"Like what!?"

"Like _this_."

"Fine, you want me there. I'll be there, but don't expect me to just start yelling at Harry when he probably hasn't done anything wrong!"

Remus sighed as Sirius stamped up the stairs, presumably leaving the cooking to Remus now. With Sirius and Snape at each other's throats, and him not knowing whether he was supposed to be sympathising or scolding Harry; the following day certainly wouldn't be fun.

------------

Harry groaned in frustration as his potion turned a rather impressive shade of blue, which certainly did not look anything like Snape's pink example.

"You stirred too many times." Hermione hissed from behind him, brushing her hair back from her eyes as she fervently stirred her own, pink, potion.

"Even if it _was_ Pink, Snape would find fault with it." Harry retorted.

Right on cue, there was a sneer from behind him. "Well, well, looks like Potter has outdone Mr. Longbottom."

The Slytherins both burst into appreciative laughter as both Harry and Neville's face burnt red.

"Are you colour blind, Potter?" Snape apparently was not prepared to leave it at that.

"No." Harry muttered.

"Then how do you explain _this_?" Snape took a spoonful of the blue mixture and then let it slowly drip back down so the whole class could get a glimpse at the bizarre colour.

"I stirred it too many times." Harry thought maybe if he knew what he had done wrong then Snape would give him a tiny bit of credit.

"And how many lacewings did you add?" Snape ignored Hermione's hand which had suddenly shot into the air.

"Please sir, he added-" Hermione attempted.

"I do not remember asking for your input, Miss. Granger, ten points from Gryffindor."

"_What_!? But she was just-"

"And ten points for your interference too, Mr. Weasley. My, my, Gryffindor doesn't look like it will stand much chance at getting the cup this year." Snape sneered.

"Only because _our_ head of house doesn't cheat and take away points from everyone else so that only her house stands a chance at winning!" Harry argued hotly, his temper flaring.

"Another example of your impertinence, Potter, we'll have to see what your guardians have to say about _that_ tonight."

"My…my…guardians? What do you mean tonight?" Harry couldn't keep the panic out of his voice.

"Apparently, I have to give up my evening to the Wolf and the Dog and _you_, but I'm sure _they_ will be much more displeased than me."

Forgetting the class around him, Harry yelped. "They aren't coming here!"

"No? We'll see won't we, Potter? At seven o clock tonight in here. I'm sure they'll be _so_ proud to see your Potions report and the zeros which it includes."

The Slytherins dissolved into laughter again, alerting Harry to their presence. He looked around at all their jeering faces and the sympathetic faces of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Tonight?"

"Indeed, and your presence is not optional." Snape's eyes glittered as he strode back to the front of the room, his robes billowing out behind him. "Now that Potter has successfully wasted the lesson, you may bottle up your potions and bring them here for marking. There is no need for you to attempt it, Potter, yours would explode the vial. A zero will suffice, I believe."

Harry felt as if he was in a daze as he cleared up the desk. Ron's angry mutterings about 'greasy gits' didn't even register and he didn't even notice Hermione diving to the front of the room to plead about how 'Harry was doing it all right until he added too many lacewings and he stirred too much.'

It felt surreal as he followed Ron to the Great Hall, Hermione rushing to catch up with them a second later, her face flushed.

Harry watched as Ron piled his plate high and began to shovel great forkfuls of food into his mouth, it was okay for _him_, he didn't have to explain himself to Remus Lupin who always seemed so _disappointed_ whenever Harry got into the tiniest bit of trouble. Sirius would probably be on his side, but Remus always managed to over rule him.

Remus never shouted and he never gave out horrible or ridiculous punishments. He just always sat down with Harry and _talked_ and it would guarantee to have Harry in tears within minutes. He was _eleven years old_, he was too old to cry, but he knew if Remus did that then he would.

Remus never even said anything particularly bad, he just always said how _disappointed_ he was and how he _knew_ Harry could behave better than that. It got him every time, and every time Harry swore he would never do anything to make Remus disappointed again.

And he didn't get into that position _often_, in fact Remus and Sirius were always saying how proud of him they were, but occasionally he found himself staring right back at Remus's sad amber eyes and the guilt of it would just eat him away until he was sobbing.

Remus always hugged him and held him really tightly and said how 'it was all forgiven' but Harry was too _old_ for that now. What if, now he was at Hogwarts, Remus realised that and decided that he wasn't going to offer any comfort this time. What if, after the inevitable talk, Remus and Sirius just went home and he didn't see them again until Christmas. Harry didn't think he could stand it.

Sirius was not much of a talker, though once Harry had taken his wand and attempted to do magic and Sirius had shouted at him. But then Harry had cried and Sirius had apologised. It took a lot to make Sirius shout, Harry had only experienced it that one time, well…at him anyway.

Normally, Sirius would just make himself scarce during 'talks' as he tended to try and make Harry laugh the second he looked remotely downcast. He always came back armed with sweets or a gift to cheer Harry up afterwards though.

"You ought to eat something, Harry." Hermione said worriedly, scooping up a reasonably sized portion for herself before putting a larger portion on Harry's plate.

Ron held out his own, still piled high, plate and said something which was completely obscure as his mouth was rather full.

"You've had _enough_." Hermione sniffed.

"I'm not hungry." Harry muttered, pushing his own plate towards Ron who swallowed hard.

"Hermione's right, you've got to eat." Ron pushed the plate back, ignoring the smile Hermione was sending his way.

"Do you reckon Snape was lying?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Why would be lie?" Hermione queried.

"I just never knew he could _do_ that." Harry picked up his fork and pushed the food around on his plate.

"Even Fred and George never got Mum and Dad called in." Ron offered, making Harry feel ten times worse.

"I'm sure they'll understand, Harry." Hermione sighed, laying down her own fork.

"Just tell them Snape's a greasy git." Ron suggested.

Hermione glared at him.

"In front of _Snape_?" Harry laughed hollowly. "Yeah, right."

"Harry, I'm sure-" Hermione began.

"I'm just going to head to Transfiguration." Harry stood up quickly.

"So early?" Ron asked, only with his mouth so full it sounded more like 'ooerrr-ee?'

"I want to speak to Hagrid before I go." Harry lied.

"We'll come with you." Hermione decided, yanking Ron to his feet too.

Harry sighed, he didn't really want them to come with him, he just wanted to think alone. He didn't want to hurt their feelings though, so he just ignored their attempts to get him to talk.

Transfiguration seemed to last far longer than usual, and the knot in his stomach just continued to tighten. He wasn't sure exactly what he did in the hours following the end of the lesson, he just drifted around the school trying to keep his mind off the coming evening.

He did turn up in the Great Hall for dinner, but he only ate a tiny amount (which Hermione insisted upon). Seven o clock seemed to take forever to come, but when it struck it seemed far too soon.

"Good luck, Harry!" Hermione whispered, as he pushed his (full) plate to one side and stood up. Hoping no one, namely the Slytherins, were watching and tell everyone how his guardians had been called in.

"Yeah, good luck." Ron repeated, looking sympathetic.

Harry's legs felt weaker the closer to the dungeons he got, but he forced himself to keep walking. It would only give Snape more fuel against him if he was late.

He raised a hand to knock on the door but it opened before he could, like a scene out of one of the horror movies that he and Sirius watched whenever Remus was out.

"Enter, Mr Potter." Snape ordered, in a low voice.

Harry slipped in quickly, looking round in surprise as he realised there was only one table in the room. There was one chair on one side of it and then three were clustered round the opposite one. Harry wondered, half-heartedly, whether he should sit in the single chair so Snape would have to sit in close proximity to his godfathers but quickly decided against it. Would it be amusing? Yes. Suicidal? Definitely.

He deliberately sat on the chair in the middle of the trio, he would have a godfather on either side of him then which would be good protection when Snape went into full bat mode.

It wasn't long after Harry sat down that Snape sat on the single chair opposite, perhaps realising that one of Harry's godfathers (ie Sirius) would sit there much as Harry had contemplated. Harry supposed he hated the idea of sitting next to him even more than the idea of sitting next to Remus.

There wasn't much to do other than 'suppose', Snape's eyes were boring right into his head as though trying to read his thoughts which, knowing Snape, he probably was and the two were sat in complete silence.

The happy chatter from the Great Hall seemed a million miles away as Harry fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, his feet tapping nervously. Snape's frown deepened but he made no move to stop him.

The minutes ticked on, at least, Harry presumed they did as there was no clock in the dungeons and his watch lay on his bedside table upstairs. It had to be quarter past seven by now, maybe even later. Maybe this was Snape's plan? To keep Harry in suspended torture _thinking_ his godfathers would arrive at any moment when in reality they were probably playing Wizard's chess over some hot chocolate or something. (Harry's stomach tightened at that image, that's how the mismatched family had spent most winter evenings. If he was home they probably would be doing that right now.) They probably had no idea that Harry was even in trouble, this was just some new way Snape had thought up to torture him…it had to be.

Harry was soon disillusioned of that when a familiar voice came booming down the Dungeon's echoing corridors.

"I still don't see why we have to drop everything on Snape's whim and command. He just likes picking on Harry!"

Harry couldn't make out Remus's muttered reply but Sirius obviously didn't like it because the next time he spoke his voice was even louder.

"I don't know why you're sticking up for Snivellus, Moony!"

Another hissed response from Remus which was too quiet to be coherent from the room Harry was sat in, he raised his eyes slightly to see how his potion's teacher was reacting and smirked as he saw the fury on his usually masked face.

The door was thrown open though Harry distinctively heard Remus groan "You have to knock!" and Sirius waltzed into the room with a flustered Remus hot on his heels.

"Are common courtesies such as knocking really that beneath you?" Snape sneered.

But Sirius completely ignored him, his eyes settling on Harry instead.

"Harry! You look dreadfully thin, are you sure you've been eating enough? I keep telling Remus to send you more chocolate frogs but he said that one family bag a week was more than enough for anyone. Have you been sleeping properly? I suppose that git's been keeping you up all hours in _detentions_ just because he's too lazy to clean up after himself. I suppose you-" Sirius babbled, pulling his godson into a tight embrace.

"Sirius!" Remus looked aghast, especially as he saw Snape's livid face. He quickly offered a hand, which Snape pointedly ignored.

"I am sorry about Sirius's behaviour, Severus. He has matured little since his years at Hogwarts." Remus's cheeks were slightly flushed, either from embarrassment at Snape's rebuff or from Sirius's behaviour, Harry wasn't sure which.

"I would rather be referred to as 'Professor Snape'." Snape said stiffly.

"We're not bloody students, Snivellus!" Sirius protested. "And I'm not going to talk to you as if I am!"

"Don't use that name in my classroom!" Snape's voice rose for the first time Harry had ever witnessed. Usually when the wizard got angry, his voice just got lower and more dangerous. But Sirius was _really_ winding him up, and he was shouting! And what was better, his voice got more high-pitched when it got louder!

Harry would really have to get a pensive to show that to Ron and Hermione, well, Ron. Hermione would not approve.

Sirius's voice immediately took on a teasing tone. "Does Snivellus not like that name? Does Snivellus not like remembering what a greasy-haired, cowardly little scum ball he was as a teenager. But surely you only have to look in the mirror to know that you're still like that, Snivellus?"

Snape jumped to his feet, his hand flying to his wand which was an action Sirius mirrored instantly. Before the two could start firing curses at each other (which would probably be a lot more harmful than the ones they had used as kids) Remus shoved Sirius back into a chair.

"Sirius, stop it! Harry's sitting right there! And we're here to discuss him, not your old feud!" Remus snapped.

Harry's eyes widened at the reminder of the topic of the 'meeting'. "Oh, I don't mind. You can carry on, Sirius, really."

Remus's eyes narrowed and Harry sank backwards into his chair. "I mean, stop it." Harry added weakly.

"Sirius won't call you that anymore…Professor Snape." He turned to Sirius and added icily "will you?"

Sirius shrugged arrogantly. "I might, I might not."

"How extraordinary _childish_ you are, Black." Snape growled, sinking back into his chair too as Remus took a seat on the other side of Harry.

"I would rather be referred to as Professor Black." Sirius mimicked.

"Sirius, stop it!" Remus hissed, his eyes flashing a deep amber which usually was Harry's warning that the man would start handing out early bedtimes very soon. Sirius seemed to recognise it too as he sank further down his chair in defeat and said nothing.

"If we could ignore the inane mumblings of the dog and return to the reason I have had to give up my evening please, Wolf." Snape snapped.

Harry saw the sideways _look_ Remus shot at him as he agreed amiably. "Of course, Severus."

If Snape noticed the return to the old title, he did not comment. Harry realised Remus was probably fully conscious of his 'mistake' and was showing a slight loyalty to Sirius, or maybe he just disliked being referred to as 'wolf'.

"I have witnessed many concerning flaws in Mr. Potter's character. He seems to have an enjoyment of violence-"

"I do not!"

"And duelling which could have endangered Mr. Malfoy if he had not had the sense to inform me about it so I could forbid his attendance."

"He set me up!" Harry protested.

"As you may also notice, Mr. Potter has spews many _falsehoods_."

"I do not lie!"

"If Harry says he's been set up, then he's been set up!" Sirius insisted and even Remus looked like he was inclined to agree.

"Did you not agree to duel with Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's attention turned to Harry.

"No!"

Snape's eyebrows rose.

"Someone else agreed for me. I just-"

"And you accuse me of being a coward, Black? Potter encourages other people to accept duel challenges on his behalf! Do you not feel this endangers other students?"

"I do not encourage people to duel _for_ me! Ro-I mean, someone just accepted before I could say no!"

"But you did not then report the incident to a teacher, did you, Potter?" Snape had a satisfied smirk on his face now and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"No, I-"

"Indeed. And there is another matter of importance too." Snape moved on quickly before Harry could finish his defence. "I do not believe Potter can keep up with the basic work set to his year."

"What!?" Harry forgot the 'duelling' incident with this new injustice.

"As you can see from this chart, Harry's grades average at…zero."

"And yet, he seems to be doing very well in his other subjects." Remus's voice was mild but Harry, to his relief, could tell that the man was not believing any of it for a second.

"Incompetent teaching in this subject obviously!" Sirius announced loudly.

Snape ignored him. "Potter has a complete disregard for the rules of potion-making, or any other rules actually. He displays extraordinary arrogance, a violent temper and disrespect for his teachers."

"And yet Minerva wrote yesterday to express how happy she was with Harry's progress and how he was a polite, well-rounded, intelligent boy." Remus contradicted, his face not giving away the anger which was beginning to boil in his stomach that Harry, who had had no self-confidence at all when they had rescued him from the Dursleys as a four year old and who they had carefully taught how special he was and slowly built the confidence back up again, was hearing himself spoken of like this.

"Potter is just like his father!" Snape roared so suddenly that even Sirius shrank back slightly.

"I can think of worst comparisons." Remus's voice was clear but Harry could see his eyes darkening again, the source of his annoyance was not Sirius for a change.

"It's better than him being Snivellus the Second!" Sirius snapped.

Snape's eyes darkened and he jumped to his feet. Harry eyed his worriedly, the man's mouth was open as if he was about to say anything. But for the first time ever, the snarky retorts were lodged in his throat, and he simply turned and strode out of the room, the door banging behind him.

The three sat in stunned silence for a second.

It was Remus who broke it. "You were correct, Sirius. He _did_ just want to take his prejudices out on Harry."

"I told you so! As if little Harry was violent, or any of the rubbish he just spouted." Sirius scoffed, pulling Harry against his chest, to both the boy's joy and mortification.

Remus smiled and nodded, reaching a hand out to ruffle up the boy's, already messy, hair.

"I know Snape is-"

"Snivellus." Sirius corrected quickly.

"I know Snape is marking you down on purpose, Harry, but even though he won't give you high grades, don't give up trying, okay?" Remus continued to smooth down the boy's hair, much like he did when Harry had a nightmare.

"I won't." Harry promised, a smile breaking out on his face at the attention he was receiving, it made him realise just how much he had missed his godfather's since he had come to Hogwarts.

"And I don't want any repeat of this duelling business." Remus said sternly.

"I didn't do-"

"Even though I know it wouldn't have happened how Snape said." Remus added quickly.

"At all." Sirius agreed.

Harry relaxed against Sirius's chest again. "It didn't," he assured them.

"You don't believe all that nonsense he was saying, do you?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Nah. He's always hated me, right from first lesson." Harry's response was meant to mollify his guardians but they both looked even more worried.

"What did he do on your first lesson?" Sirius demanded at the exact same time as Remus said "you never said anything in your letters!"

Both had pictures of their small, innocent, ward cowering under a desk as Snape mercilessly made fun of him.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. He just made sure I knew he didn't like me." Harry explained airily.

"And just how did he do that?" Remus asked, his voice dangerous.

"And why did you not write and tell us about it?" Sirius added, his voice rising.

"I knew you'd act like this, it's no big deal, Snape's like this with everyone." Harry still seemed unbothered.

"But _what_ did he say?"

"He just asked me a couple of hard questions, that's all." Harry insisted.

Sirius sighed in relief, but Remus wasn't that easy to convince. "And you got them wrong?"

"They were hard!" Harry protested, wondering if he had sparked off a lecture.

"And what did he _say_ when you got them wrong?" Remus continued.

Harry immediately looked at the ground. "Well, you know. Just his usual self. He does it to everyone. He's worse to Neville though, he's _awful_ to Neville!"

Successfully sidetracked, Remus asked "Neville Longbottom?"

Sirius looked up at that. "Frank's kid?"

"Umm yeah, do you know him?" Harry asked curiously.

"Frank was in Gryffindor with us." Remus explained.

"Oh, Neville's in Gryffindor too." Harry assured them, immediately resolving to ask Neville about his father later.

"We should probably be getting back." Remus announced, looking at Harry sadly. The longer they stayed, the harder it would be to say goodbye.

"Remus! We can stay a _little_ longer." Sirius protested, his grip on his godson tightening.

"Harry will want to go back to his common room." Remus argued. Harry opened his mouth to say that he would _much_ rather stay with his guardians when he changed his mind, he was eleven now. He didn't want to seem too clingy.

"But Christmas is ages away!" Sirius moaned.

"It's November, Sirius, only two weeks till Harry finishes and is back home." Remus sighed, he knew it would seem like two years.

"Two _long_ weeks!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't forget to write." He told Harry sternly.

"Everyday like before!" Harry promised.

"You don't have to write every day, but often." Remus explained, secretly hoping that Harry would continue to write daily.

"Well, you have to write to _me_ everyday!" Sirius contradicted, his grasp around Harry's shoulders still not loosening.

"Sirius, you're probably hurting him!"

Sirius let go instantly. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, his throat feeling slightly choked.

"Good!" Sirius made to wrap his arms back around him again but Remus yanked him to his feet, making Sirius nearly knock Harry's glasses flying in the process. "I know it's hard, Sirius, but the longer we stay the harder it is to leave and Harry will want to go and show his friends he is not potion ingredients."

Sirius sighed, but saw the logic. He knew it would be hard to leave his godson as it was.

"You better eat plenty at every meal time, and sleep properly, and don't do too much homework-"

"Do _all_ of your homework." Remus interrupted.

"And play _lots_ of Quidditch!" Sirius finished.

Harry laughed and nodded as Remus hugged him tightly (slightly overly so) and Sirius did the same the second Remus released him.

"Behave." Remus ordered.

"Badly." Sirius added, ducking as Remus went to hit him over the head.

Harry laughed, though his stomach was churning as the time his guardians would leave was getting closer every second.

"Christmas is very soon, Harry." Remus murmured, sensing Harry's declining mood.

"The run up to Christmas at Hogwarts is _amazing_, you won't even notice we're not there. And then you'll come home and we can spoil you rotten." Sirius promised.

The family began to walk towards the fireplace, where Harry knew they would floo from.

"Don't forget to reply." Harry whispered.

"To every letter." Remus assured him.

"Don't forget the chocolate frogs."

"Never do."

"Don't forget to pick me up in two weeks."

"We'll be there _hours_ early."

"Don't forget me."

"Oh Harry! You know we wouldn't!" Remus cried out.

"_Couldn't_!" Sirius agreed, wrapping his arms around his godson again. Remus didn't pull him away this time, he joined the hug.

-----

In his office, next door, Snape glowered. The mutt and wolf could at least keep their voices down, the sickly display was making him feel quite sick. It wasn't like Prince Potter needed this type of affection lumped on him, he needed a good scolding about his appalling grades!

And how _dare_ the Mutt speak to him like that? Not that it mattered to Severus, not at all. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, especially not the Marauders or that boy. Why should he care when there was such dislike in those startling-emerald eyes? Those familiar green eyes? The green eyes which hadn't looked at him like that since those cruel words had left his lips so long ago.

Another round of soppy goodbyes met his ears and he jumped to his feet, that was it! They were leaving right now! He would have gone back and got rid of them before, he just didn't want to see those green eyes looking tearful.

Not that he cared.

Curse Harry for having those green eyes.

Curse himself for letting himself notice it all the time.

A "we'll send you double chocolate frogs this week" promise suddenly brought him back around to the present. Had they _still_ not gone?

Summoning up every bit of determination in his body and deciding very firmly that he just wouldn't look into those green eyes at all, Snape stalked out of his office to the Potions classroom to dispatch the Wolf and Mutt sometime before midnight.

The door slammed hard, causing a breeze through the room.

A picture of a beautiful girl, red locks blowing in the breeze and green eyes twinkling happily at a long-haired hooked-nose teenager, fluttered to the ground.

It wasn't like Severus had been looking at it.

He was just checking he still had it. That's all.

And it wasn't like he had been crying.

He'd just been brewing a really strong potion and the fumes made his eyes run.

And it wasn't like he was remembering the day Lily had forgiven him, only for the pair to get drunk in celebration and end up doing something Lily regretted for the rest of her life.

And it wasn't like he was remembering the day she had ran to him, looking a lot larger than usual, sobbing about the 'consequences of their celebration'.

And it wasn't like he still thought about the way they had planned to never tell James, to let him believe he was a father.

It wasn't like _Snape_ wanted to be a father anyway.

It didn't matter to him that the Wolf and Mutt were now raising the child which they believed was James's.

It wasn't like he wanted the child to know he was _his _anyway.

Not that dunderhead.

Harry wouldn't understand, he _couldn't _understand. He couldn't even try and see if the boy would understand.

He had promised to Lily that it would always be _James's_ baby.

He couldn't break his promise...not again.


End file.
